


A new hero?

by tiamat100



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/F, Oneshot, Short, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamat100/pseuds/tiamat100
Summary: When a new hero surfaces, Kara objects to how Cat names her.





	1. Chapter 1

Cat was in Boston when news broke of a warrior woman fighting monsters in the middle of the city. She watched the first cell phone footage delightedly. Another superhero for her to claim. Well, well, well.  
The woman was dressed in what looked to be extremely impractical battle armour with an embossed- was it an eagle or two w's- on her chest. She seemed to be have super strength, to be able to leap great heights, if not fly, and nobody had heard her speak a word of English.  
She called her Boston news team to her office.  
"Send out your best to film this, Lucia THis-" She paused. " This Wonder Woman needs to be our scoop. Make sure your teams call her that. We need Catco to be known as the company that brands superheroes. Go." She would have ordered them to take her former assistant with them, but Kara had mysteriously disappeared moments before Supergirl had been spotted helping this "Wonder Woman" to fight. Cat wished Kara had mentioned it to her so she could dissuade her. It was suspicious for Kara Danvers and Supergirl to be in Boston at the same time, but it was too late now. Honestly, was the girl even trying to hide her secret?  
Cat watched the footage from her office, heart in her mouth as she watched Supergirl get pummeled by one of the monsters. TO her shock, they actually seemed able to hurt her. The reporter in her wondered why, but the emotional part of her worried for Kara's safety. She was very relieved when Wonder Woman and Supergirl vanquished that last monster and were captured shaking hands enthusiastically before SUpergirl shot up into the sky.  
Cat smiled. If Supergirl was done fighting, it was time for Cat to go home. 

Later, once Kara had eaten and lay on the couch with her head resting in Cat's lap, Cat could tell something was still bothering her.  
"For goodness sake, Kara, what is it?" She finally snapped. "What's eating at you that you won't tell me?"  
Kara sighed and sat up. Cat rather regretted the loss of the warm weight on her lap.  
"I don't know, Cat. It's... It's silly. "  
"Tell me." Cat ordered. When no answer was forthcoming, she continued speaking. "I thought you'd be pleased there was a new superhero out there. Or did she do something wrong?"  
Kara shook her head. "No, she was fine. Great, actually. She's nearly as strong as me, and-"  
"Kara. It's not that I dislike hearing you list another woman's virtues, it's just I'd like to know what's really bothering you. Did I do something?"  
Kara hesitated, and Cat knew she was right.  
"What did I do, Kara? Tell me."  
Kara sighed. "It's just... why did she get to be Wonder Woman?" She said in a small voice.  
Cat blinked. "What?"  
Kara closed her eyes. "Why did she get to be Wonder Woman and I had to be Supergirl?"  
"Oh." Cat said. She knew Kara hadn't initially liked the name Supergirl, but she hadn't realised it was still bothering her. "I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't realise that you were still upset about that."  
Kara shook her head. "No, I'm not, really. It's just.... I feel like you see me as someone immature. That someday you'll realise I'm not as strong, or wise, or cultured as you and choose someone like...well, someone like that."  
Cat frowned. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. Kara really worried about that? After everything?  
"Kara, I don't think you;'re immature. You're one of the wisest people I know. You're my hero, whether you call yourself Supergirl or Kara or Superwoman or anything else. How can you doubt that?"  
Kara blushed and took Cat's hand.  
"Thank you. You're my hero, too. You know that."  
"Yes." Cat said softly. "I do."


	2. Answering the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people pointed out that Cat hadn't really answered the question. Thank you for pointing it out! I wrote this to try and fix it.

"You know." Kara said. "You never really answered my question."  
Cat looked at her questioningly.   
"Why did you call me Supergirl, instead of Superwoman?"  
Cat pondered it for a moment.   
"Well, I suppose....Maybe at the time I thought you were immature. You didn't seem to excel at first. You looked young, like a millennial. And then there's the alliteration of Wonder Woman. Super Woman doesn't have that. But now I know you. I see you as you are. And there's nothing bad about calling yourself a girl."  
Kara nodded, but she still looked a little unsatisfied. "You thought of me as a child."  
Cat shook her head. "No! I- Look. I wanted to own Supergirl. To be known as the one who'd made her. If I was the woman behind Supergirl...It made me the more experienced one, the mature mentor. At first, I suppose I saw Supergirl as a tool I could use to save the tribune and raise CatCo's profile, rather than an equal. That's not how I see you now."  
"So would you call me Super Woman now?" Kara asked.   
Cat smiled. "Well. You already have an "older" counterpart-"  
"He's younger than me! 12 years younger!" Kara protested.  
"So the world would immediately see you as the younger one. The one with something to prove. Wonder Woman doesn't have that. She also has a double-w emblem on her chest. It wasn't difficult to come up with. If I'd called her Wonder Girl, someone else would call her Wonder Woman and I wouldn't be the one who'd branded her."  
Kara smiled. "Good point. Though actually she said her name was Diana."  
Cat raised an eyebrow.   
"She's a princess." Kara added teasingly.   
Cat sighed. "And I can't say any of this in an article without explaining that Supergirl told me. Damn."  
Kara chuckled.


End file.
